Mister Calb s Bestandsaufnahmen
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Volditot.Eigentlich ist alles ruhig,doch da taucht ein Neuling auf.Er hat schwarze Haare und kommt Sev unglaublich bekannt vor.Kapitel 2:Indem Hermione auffällt,dass man'Schüler' in 'Mädchen'und'Jungen' aufteilen kann, und was sonst noch so schief geht...
1. Chapter 1

Soso. Ich kennt mich ja. Ich habe nicht Besseres zu tun, als neue Charaktere zu erfinden. Doch diesmal stimmt was nicht. Der Typ analysiert! Na dann...

Wer findet raus, wer...-ups!

Naja, mehr dazu später! Hugg's an Kizz's

Eure LadyEvelyn

**

* * *

Prolog: Wie der Schwarzhaarige (nicht Harry) sich zum ersten Mal offenbart**

Draco Malfoy saß wie immer gelangweilt auf seinem Stammplatz in Snapes Kerkerzimmer. Mit einem Elan vergleichbar mit den zu Eis erstarrten Niagarafällen sah er sich um und hatte dabei nicht mal Lust, die nervtötenden Gryffindors mit Blicken zu traktieren, welche nervös den Raum betraten und sich in die hintersten Reihen verkrochen. Es waren nicht sonderlich viele, und hinter den Ravenclaws, sie sich unbeirrt in die vordersten Reihen setzten, fielen sie kaum auf.

Der blonde Schönling unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Außer ihm und Millecent, die bei ihrem Freund aus Ravenclaw saß, hatte sich seltsamerweise niemand aus Slytherin für Snapes UTZ Kurs qualifiziert. Naja, nachdem der unglaublich nervtötende und leider immer viel zu lebendige Junge Voldemort am Ende der Ferien platt gemacht hatte, hatten viele Reinblütige Familien ihre Kinder nach Durmstrang verlegen lassen.

Mit ausnahmsweise guter Laune betrat Snape das Klassenzimmer, ließ es sich aber trotzdem nicht nehmen, die Tür bei seinem imposanten Auftritt fast aus den Angeln zu reißen.

„Guten Morgen", rief er mit einem breiten Grinsen in die Klasse, welche ihn irritiert anstarrte.

„Guten Morgen Professor", antwortete Draco als einziger ruhig und lächelte in sich hinein.

Jaja, das war Severus- der neue, wohlgemerkt.

„Wir werden uns heute mit dem Indnigardorwurzeltrank beschäftigen. Er beschleunigt die Heulung bei inneren Verletzungen wie inneren Blutungen oder Schäden a den Organen. Das besondere an diesem Trank ist, dass er für Mann und Frau unterschiedlich zubereitet werden muss. Wie sich wahrscheinlich denken können, liegt das an den körperlichen Unterschieden der beiden Geschlechter. Die Zubereitung", dabei drehte er sich um und schrieb, zum Erstaunen aller, das Rezept per Hand an die Tafel, „-ist nicht besonders schwierig, benötigt aber eine sorgfältige Vorbereitung. Finden sie sich bitte in Paaren zusammen und folgen sie den-", plötzlich klopfte es an der Türe, während die Schüler schon angefangen hatten, sich zusammen zu setzten.

„Herein", rief Snape bestimmt, aber nicht unhöflich. Etwas irritiert beobachtete er, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Draco war Snapes Rede gelangweilt gefolgt, hatte mehr auf dem Tisch gelegen als an selbigen zu sitzen. Jetzt blickte er auf und sah neugierig, wie jemand den Raum betrat.

„Guten Morgen", sagte dieser jemand, der sich als junger, schlackiger Mann herausstellte. Lässig in Jeans und dunkelgrünem T-Shirt schritt er sich verlegen am Kopf kratzend auf Snape zu. Seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm frech ins Gesicht und seine feinen Gesichtzüge ließen ihn sehr offen wirken.

Snape nickte auf den Gruß hin und legte den Kopf leicht schief… der Junge kam ihm so bekannt vor…

„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Oh", sagte der Junge uns lachte etwas unsicher, „Natürlich; Ich bin Adrian K.Calb. Ich soll ihnen diesen Zettel", welchen er auch sofort artig überreichte, „Vom Direktor geben. Ach ja", fügte er schnell hinzu und musterte des Tränkemeister während er weitersprach, „Außerdem soll ich ihnen ausrichten, ich wäre mutig…"

Draco konnte beobachten, wie Snapes Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten und er fragte sich im Stillen, was das denn zu bedeuten habe.

„Na gut", sagte Snape, wieder zur Klasse gewandt, mit einem wissenden Lächeln, nachdem er den Zettel gelesen hatte, „Mr Calb wird eine Woche lang den Unterricht mit verschiedenen Klassen besuchen, ehe entschieden wird, in welches Haus er geht. Beweisen sie uns doch mal ihrem Mut und setzten sie sich zu dem blonden Jungen Mann in der ersten Reihe, mit dem sie heute zusammen arbeiten werden. Und dann können sie auch schon alle anfangen. Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit!"

Snape setzte sich an sein Pult und begann sofort, irgendwelche Aufsätze durchzugehen. Insgeheim beobachtete er aber, wie Adrian kaum merklich mit den Schultern zuckte und sich dann auf den Weg zu Draco machte.

Der junge Malfoy hingegen durchbohrte seinen Lieblingslehrer inzwischen mit Blicken, und als dieser kurz aussah und den Blick bemerkte, grinste er verstohlen.

Draco schnappte beleidigt nach Luft, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder als sich der schlanke Junge neben ihn setzte und ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Hi", grüßte er und beschloss, ausnahmsweise mal nett zu sein. Vielleicht war dieser Typ ja eine intellektuelle Bereicherung. Sollte er nach Slytherin kommen, versteht sich.

„Adrian, richtig? Nenn mich einfach Draco", fügte er hinzu und streckte dem Schwarzhaarigen seine Hand hin.

„Hallo Draco", antwortete Adrian und lächelte aufrichtig.

„Also" fing Draco an und setzte mithilfe seines Zauberstabs die kleine Platte unter dem Kessel auf ihrem Tisch in brand, „Bevor ich dich mit lästigen Fragen wie Wo kommst du her', Warum bist du hier' und ähnlichem auf die Nerven gehe, beschließe ich einfach, dass wir erstmal anfangen. Ich will wissen, was du so drauf hast, Dann überlege ich mir, ob ich nicht doch etwas von dir wissen will."

Adrian lachte leise auf und Draco grinste ihn an. Ehrgeizig stürzten sie sich auf die Arbeit. Da der Trank von jeder Gruppe zwei Mal gebraut werden musste, teilten sie sich die Arbeit. Konzentriert bereiteten sie die Zutaten vor, während Draco dann doch ein paar Fragen stellte, da ihm Adrian immer mehr gefiel.

Der wohnte in London, und seine Familie hatte einen Knall, wie er es ausdrückte, weswegen er auch erst jetzt hier war. Mehr sagte er dazu nicht.

Draco fragte sich kurz, warum Adrian soo spät erst auf eine Zauberschule gekommen war. Schließlich war dies ihr letztes Jahr. Aber er dachte sich, dass der Junge neben ihm bestimmt gute Gründe hatte und wandte sich zufrieden wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Sollte Adrian wirklich nach Slytherin kommen, wäre sein Jahr vielleicht doch nicht so öde.

**Bestandaufnahme**

_Severus Snape_

Severus scheint wesentlich lockerer geworden zu sein, seit der Irre gefallen ist. Die all abendliche Diskussionsrunde, die Väterchen Frost im Lehrerzimmer eingerichtet hat, trägt wohl auch dazu bei. Die gepflegten Wortgefechte mit Lady Schreckschraube nehmen ihn völlig in Anspruch und er kann sein Temperament richtig ausleben. Ob sich da etwa was anbahnt…? Wer weiß. Ansonsten kümmert er sich gut um seinen Patensohn, dessen Vormund er ja jetzt ist, und baut langsam, aber doch sichtbar eine vertrauliche Verbindung auf. Hätte ich gar nicht von ihm erwartet, so griesgrämig wie der vor zwei Jahren noch rumgelaufen ist…

_Draco Malfoy_

Sein Vater hat so einiges einstecken müssen, auch wenn er sich wieder gekonnt rausgeredet hat, wurde er doch verbannt. Naja, geschieht ihm recht. Der junge Malfoy wirkt müde und gelangweilt. Klar, nach Potters Sieg lässt dieser sich natürlich nichts mehr gefallen. Ein gesunder Teil seiner alten Überheblichkeit und Arroganz ist nach wie vor vorhanden, doch schließlich ist er ein geborenes Frettchen, nicht wahr? Ansonsten bin ich aufgrund meiner Wahrheitspflicht dazuverdonnert, zu zugeben, dass Draco nett ist. Sogar freundlich und zuvorkommend. Naja, er weiß ja nicht, wer ich bin, aber das spricht ja auch für ihn. Wenn er es aber wüsste, würde er mich nicht mit dem... er würde mich einfach nicht beachten. Naja, Gut für mich, dass er es also nicht weiß.

Bin schon gespannt, was mich in meiner nächsten Stunde erwartet. Väterchen Frost wird sich sicher einen abwechslungsreichen Stundenplan für mich zu Recht gelegt haben. Langsam fängt dieser Auftrag an, Spaß zu machen….


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo, Leute, ich bin wieder da! Und ich hab eine neues Cap mitgebracht

UND: Ich hab ne Aufgabe für euch! Das ist ne **INTERAKTIVE-GESCHICHTE! **

_...hä?..._

Also, passt ma auf: Euch ist allen aufgefallen, das Adrian nicht der ist, für den er sich ausgibt. Hier die Aufgabe:

**WER IST ADRIAN K.CALB WIRKLICH?**

Denn bis jetzt hat das noch keiner rausgefunden. Wenn ihr mir die richtige Person nennt, fliegt auch Adrian in der Geschichte auf. Nennt ihr mir (ab jetzt) falsche Vermutungen, dann kann es sein (höhö) dass sie diese Personen etwas... darüber aufregen #eg#

**BlackNightmare16:** Sirius ist, leider, tot. Oder halt verschwunden, was auch immer ihn hinter dem Vorhang erwartet hat. Und es ist auch nicht sein Sohn. Aber du bist jetzt die einzige, die den ersten offensichtlichen Hinweis gefunden hat #grins# schlaues mädchen!

**Tashgan:** Freut mich, dass dir das Cap gefallen hat! ich hoffe, du hast an dem hier auch deinen Spaß!

**Vamp:** Na los, traud dich! Ich bin gespannt, was du so vermutest! #eg#

**Celina-hp:** Ich bin ja mal voll gespannt, ob du das noch rauskriegst! Enttäusch mich nicht! #schmirk#

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin:** mysteriös... nö #eg# Adrian hat einfach nur nen leichten Knall

Sooo...

Lasst euch überraschen!

Eure

LadyEvelyn

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2: Indem Hermione auffällt, dass man „Schüler" in „Mädchen" und „Jungen" aufteilen kann**

Hermione Granger, fleißigste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs und wahrscheinlich auch der dutzend danach, stand aufs äußerste gespannt an eine Wand des Ganges gelehnt, in dem sich der Arithmantik Klassenraum befand. Nicht, dass heute ein neues Thema durchgenommen werden würde. Nein, in diesem letzten Jahr wiederholten sie eigentlich nur noch. Es stand auch kein Test an. Nein, bei einem Test wäre sie unausgeschlafen, nervös und gereizt.

Nein, dieses Mal war es etwas anderes.

Fast schon krampfhaft versuchte Hermione ihren Blick auf die noch verschlossene Klassenzimmertür zu richten und- zu halten.

Das erwies sich allerdings als unglaublich schwierig.

Aus reiner Neugierde und oberflächlicher Interesse auf Grund ihres Ranges als Vertrauensschülerin, wie sie sich selbst sagte, wagte sie doch noch einen Blick in Richtung der Person, die sie ja eigentlich nicht ansehen wollte.

Ihr schräg gegenüber, zeitweise durch tratschend herumwandelnde Schüler verdeckt, stand ein schwarzhaariger Junge.

Hermione hat ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, also musste er neu sein. Tausende von Fragen schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, als er sich, kaum zwei Minuten nach ihr, vor einer Weile in dem da noch leeren Flur gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte. Er wirkte nervös als er auf sie zukam.

„Hi! Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, aber ist das der Raum für Arithmantik?"

Langsam blickte Hermione von ihrem Buch auf, das sie gelesen hatte, seit sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde gemacht hatte. Vor ihr stand ein unsicher wirkender Junge mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren.

Um wie gewohnt flüssig zu antworten machte sie den Mund auf, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie den Jungen vor ihr an. Der lächelte leicht verlegen und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Die junge Frau verlor sich in den Augen ihres Gegenübers, in dessen Bewegungen und Lächeln.

Sie redete ständig mit Jungs. Immer überall und in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Situationen. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Thomas… selbst mit Draco Malfoy redete sie schon fast normal bei den monatlichen Vertrauensschülertreffen. Natürlich war er immer noch ein großes Arschloch.

Aber dieser Junge, der sofort ins Auge stach, da er normale Muggelkleidung trug. Sofort drängte sich angesichts des grünen T-Shirts die Frage in ihrem Kopf in den Vordergrund, ob er aus Slytherin war. Doch dazu war e einfach zu nett und freundlich und… süß.

HALT!

Harry war süß, in seiner verlegenden Art sich wegen eines blöden Kommentars zu entschuldigen, Ron, in seiner unendlichen Tollpatschigkeit, selbst Neville in seinem grenzenlosen Optimismus. Aber fremde Jungen, die wahrscheinlich auch noch Slytherins waren nur wegen ihrer Art und ihrem Aussehen „süß" zu finden, war oberflächlich und… mädchenhaft.

AHHHHHHHHH! Hermione, falsche Richtung; DENK DAS ANDERE LINKS!

„Ich… ähm", erst jetzt fiel Hermione auf, das sie ihn angestarrt haben muss, den der Schwarzhaarige grinste schief. Die Gryffindor lief rot an und riss sich zusammen.

„Ja klar, du bist hier und jetzt genau richtig", sagte sie normal wie möglich, und verstummte dann um ihrem Gesicht Zeit zu geben noch einen Tick roter zu werden.

„Na wenn das so ist, bleib ich einfach in deiner Nähe", sagte der „Neue" mit einem charmanten Lächeln und wandte sich um, um sich nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt gegen die Wand zu lehnen.

„Gott bin ich hohl!", schimpfte sich Hermione im Stillen.

„Ich bin dumm und kindisch und für solche Schwärmereien doch schon viel zu alt!"

In ihrem Leben war sie erst zweimal in diesen Schwärm-Zustand gefallen. Einmal wegen Lockhart, da sie seine angebliche Intelligenz, Stärke und sein Wissen sehr Anziehung gefunden hatte, was sich als großer Irrtum erwiesen hatte. Und das zweite mal wegen Victor. Naja, er hatte die starken Arme, die sie sich gewünscht hatte, um Halt und Ruhe zu finden. Er war sehr unsicher gewesen und hatte ständig Angst sie zu zerbrechen. Heute wusste sie, dass sie ihn eigentlich schon fast ausgenutzt hatte.

Hermione seufzte leise.

Sie würde Hogwarts mit genau zwei negativen Erfahrungen in Bezug auf ihr Fastsexualleben verlassen.

Der Blick ihrer haselnussbrauenen Augen richtete sich wieder auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

Ob er gut in Arithmantik war?

Wie er wohl hieß?

Falsche Richtung, Herm…

Die Gryffindor ignorierte sie Stimme in ihrem Kopf einfach. Ihr Augenmerk richtete sich auf den schmächtigen Körperbau des Jungen.

Aber wieso eigentlich nicht? Schließlich hatte sie den Stoff für dieses Jahr sozusagen schon in letztem Jahr gelernt und dieses Jahr schätzungsweise schon ein dutzend Mal wiederholt. Wieso sollte sich nicht auch mal was für den Wohnsitz ihres messerscharfen Verstandes tun?

Die Schüler verstummten, als sich die Tür zum Klassenraum mit einem lauten Scharren öffnete.

Mit Herzklopfen reihte sich Hermione in den Strom von Schülern ein und lenkte zufällig an dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen vorbei, der immer noch an der Wand lehnte und das Treiben beobachtete, während sie versuchte, so wenig wie möglich nachzudenken.

„Hey", rief Hermione ihm gedämpft zu. Sie versuchte ihre Nervosität mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen.

„Mein Banknachbar ist nicht da. Setzt dich doch neben mich!"

Das stimmte auch. Thomas, neben den sie normalerweise saß, war kürzlich schwer verletzt worden. Während des letzten Quidditschspiels von Gryffindor und Slytherin wurde er mitten im Gesicht von einem Klatscher getroffen. Sein Nasenbein wurde vollständig zertrümmert und Poppy musste es nachwachsen lassen und einige Schädelknochen wieder richten.

Angesehen von einer mittelschweren aber nicht ernsten Gehirnerschütterung soll er Gerüchten zu urteilen sogar besser aussehen als vor dem Unfall.

„Gerne!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige, lächelte dankbar und reihte sich neben Hermione in den Strom ein.

Hermiones Kopf rauschte und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Eng nebeneinander betraten sie den Raum und Hermione deutete dem Jungen wo er sitzen sollte.

„Du bist neu, nicht wahr?", fragte sie neugierig, sah ihn jedoch nicht an, sondern war schwer beschäftigt damit, ihre Pergamente symmetrisch zu ihrem Mäppchen zu ordnen.

„Das ist ziemlich auffällig ohne Schuluniform, oder? Der Schuldirektor meinte, so würde man schneller ins Gespräch kommen", antwortete der Angesprochene etwas verlegen.

In diesem Moment betrat Pr Vektor durch eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Raumes das Klassenzimmer und begrüßte, während er durch die Reihen nach vorne schritt, einzelne Schüler höflich. Als der grau melierte Zauberer sein Pult erreicht hatte, nickte er Hermione freundlich zu, die in der ersten Reihe saß und blickte dann auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen neben ihr.

„Guten Morgen zusammen. Wie ich sehe, haben wir einen neuen Schüler. Professor Dumbeldore hat mich schon in Kenntnis gesetzt. Adrian K.Calb, wenn ich mich nicht irre, oder? Nun gut. Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn sie sich erstmal an den Unterricht gewöhnen, mit dem wir auch sofort anfangen. Lassen sie sich bitte von Mr Granger zeigen, wo wir grade im Buch sind. Und nun an die Arbeit! Mrs Kilian, würden sie bitte die Hausaufgaben einsammeln?"

Hermione hatte irgendwann nicht mehr zugehört. Im Gegenteil; die sonst so aufmerksame Schülerin lauschte hinter sich, wo einige Schülerin angefangen hatten zu tuscheln.

Das würde wieder wunderbare Gerüchte geben!

Im Stillen versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, wie lange sie gebraucht hatte, um Colin und seine Freunde davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht in Wirklichkeit eine Koboldnixe sei und sich deswegen nicht mit Menschen paaren konnte. Gott war das peinlich gewesen!

Seufzend schlug sie ihr Buch auf und schob es in die Mitte des gemeinsamen Tisches.

_Wie heißt du eigentlich?_

Ein kleines Zettelchen tauchte vor ihr auf. Irritiert sah sie zu ihrem erwartungsvoll nickenden Banknachbarn, der, wie sie erfahren hatte, Adrian hieß.

_Hermione Granger._

War die ausgeschmückte Antwort.

Hermione war ein bisschen verwirrt, weil sie noch nie mit einem Jungen Zettelchen geschrieben hatte. Das grenzte ja schon fast an dümmliche Verliebtheit.

_Hi Hermione! Ich bin Adrian K.Calb. Wie geht's dir so? Magst du Arithmantik?_

Sie grinste leicht. Der Typ war wohl ein klein bisschen durchgeknallt.

_Hallo Adrian! Mir geht's toll! Ich amüsiere mich grade köstlich, obwohl Arithmatik bis jetzt dieses Jahr eigentlich recht langweilig war, obwohl es mein Lieblingsfach ist._

Welcher Teufel veranlasste einen denn solchen Unfug zu schreiben? Hermione musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht zu laut glucksen. Ein bisschen nervös sah sie sich um, aber anscheinend folgten alle dem Unterricht, der, laut der Tabellen mit Hyroglyphen an der Tafel, wohl grade um den Einfluss der Ägyptischen Schrift auf die Arithmantik handelte.

_Was war das verrückteste, was du je getan hast?_

Grinsend zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und sah verstohlen zu Adrian, der ebenfalls grinste.

Im Gegenteil der Annahmen ihrer Mitschüler, ihrer Freunde ausgeschlossen, war sie überhaupt nicht langweilig. Wenn man ihre Abenteuer mit Harry und Ron bedachte…

_Ich hab mich mit Harry Potter angefreundet und das Kleingedruckte nicht gelesen. ;)_

_Bereust du´s?_

_Nicht im Geringsten._

Es war tatsächlich eine amüsante Abwechslung nachts hektisch durch die Gänge zu schleichen, nur weil Harry und Ron sie dazu überredet hatten, mit zu der Geburtstagsfeier einer Freundin von Luna zu kommen. Die natürlich um 23:00 Uhr im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum stattfand.

_Dafür kannst du dich auf Harry aber auch verlassen._

Hermione stutzte.

_Kennst du ihn etwa?_

_Flüchtig._

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

_Wo kommst du eigentlich her?_

_London, ziemlich mittig._

_Hast du Geschwister?_

_Meine Familie ist ziemlich groß, da verliert man schon mal den Überblick, mit wem man jetzt über wie viele Ecken verwandt ist ;) Und du?_

_Einzelkind. Warum bist erst jetzt hierher gekommen?_

Hermione schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Du spinnt, Hermione, ganz ruhig. Du und dein bescheuertes, ungutes Gefühl.

Professor Vektor ging dicht an ihrem Tisch vorbei und Hermione beugte sich demonstrativ über das Buch, wobei sie fast mit Adrian zusammen gestoßen wäre.

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Schoß und schreckte zurück. Als sie auf ihre Beine blickte lag dort der Zettel. Hermione errötete und griff schnell nach dem zusammengefalteten Papier. Ihr wurde leicht schwindelig und sie schluckte trocken. Angespannt wartete sie, bis ihr Puls wieder normal ging, bevor sie sich dem Zettel widmete.

_Meine Familie ist ein bisschen seltsam, und deswegen war ich bis jetzt auf einer anderen Schule. Die haben wirklich alle nen Knall. Aber inzwischen sind die Fronten geklärt und deswegen konnte ich jetzt hierher kommen. Ich wollte nämlich schon immer nach Hogwarts. Gefällt es dir hier?_

Hermione sah sich nochmal um, bevor sie ihren Füller in die Hand nahm und antwortete.

_Ich liebe Hogwarts! Auch wenn der Stoff und Unterricht manchmal sehr hart sind, es wird nie langweilig. Ständig passiert was. Außerdem sind die Leute (mit einigen Ausnahmen) hier nett und freundlich und man findet schnell Anschluss. Hast du schon wen gefunden?_

Oh Gott, Hermione! Du solltest Werbesprecherin werden!

_Ja._

_Wen?_

_Dich!_

Hermione hatte das unglaubliche Bedürfnis, im Boden zu versinken, aber vorher ihr Make-up in ihrem, natürlich auf dem Nachtisch im Schlafsaal liegenden, Taschenspiegel zu kontrollieren.

Interessante Mischung, dachte sie. Ihre Wangen glühte, und sie kam sich reichlich dämlich vor.

Plötzlich standen sie Schüler um sie herum auf. Die Stunde war zuende.

Etwas verzögert stand auch Hermione auf und packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen.

Adrian stand warten an der Tür.

„Ich hab jetzt mit Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff Unterricht. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns noch!", sagte Adrian mir einem charmanten Lächeln als Hermione ihn erreicht hatte.

Der Griffindor fehlte der Atem um zu antworten, deswegen nickte sie nur dümmlich grinsend.

Dann merkte sie, wie der Schwarzhaarige vor ihr sie von oben bis unten musterte. Als er wieder bei ihrem Gesicht angekommen war, grinste er verschmitzt und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Bis später!", flötete er noch, dann war er verschwunden.

Perplex stand Hermione für einige Minuten da, bis sie anfing zu grinsen, den Kopf schüttelte und im Sturmschritt aus der Klasse marschierte. Er hatte sie gemustert. Und gegrinst. Folglich hatte sie ihm gefallen.

Was ein schöner Tag! #flöt#

Sie hatte jetzt eine Freistunde und hatte sich eigentlich mit Harry und Ron in der Bibliothek verabredet. Dort ging sie auch hin, aber…

„Hey Ron, wo ist.. ach da! Hey Harry! Tut mir leid ihr beiden, aber mir is was dazwischen gekommen! Verschieben wir das Treffen doch einfach auf heute Abend, sagen wir neun Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum, ok? Bis dann!"

Damit drehte sie sich auch schon um. Die beiden Jungs starrten ihr hinterher, bis Ron sich aufrappelte.

„Hey! Wo gehst du hin?"

Hermione drehte sich um. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, dann lächelte sie verstohlen.

„Professor Vektor hat mir aufgetragen, Thomas die Hausaufgaben zu ringen! Bis später!"

Und weg war sie, und tatsächlich, Richtung Krankenflügel.

* * *

Bestandsaufnahme

* * *

Hermione Granger

Sie wird mich umbringen, umbringen! Sie wird mich umbringen, umbringen!

#fröhlich rumtanz#

Wenn sie das erfährt, und das wird sie, dann ist das wohl mein Tot! #eg#

Aber Spaß hat es gemacht, keine Frage! Na gut, kommen wir jetzt zur Analyse:

Sie ist lockerer. Der besorgte Blick auf ihrem Gesicht ist verschwunden, und sie ist offener.

Jaja, ICH habe es fertig gebracht, HERMIONE GRANGER dazu zu bringen, mit mir zu flirten! #very evil grins# Dafür wird sie mich umbringen, und Lady Schreckschraube auch.

Ich glaube, es tut ihr gut zu wissen, dass sie und ihre Familie nicht mehr in Gefahr sind. Das hat sie bestimmt schwer belastet, zu mal sie in Hogwarts zu weit weg war, um ihre Eltern zu beschützten. War das nicht ein sensationeller Gedankensprung? Yeahr!

Und sie ist immer noch so temperamentvoll, wie ich sie in Erinnerungen hatte. Hatte sie ja auch schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Und gewachsen ist die Kleine! Die kann sich sehen lassen!

Nun gut, wie gesagt, alles positiv, ich hab sie noch ein bisschen wachgerüttelt. Mal sehen, was draus wird.

Ich frag mich, wie lange es noch dauern wird…

* * *

Schleichwerbung mach: Lest doch alle meine neue Geschichte:

_"Nebel und glas"_

Danke!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aufpassen! LESEN-Wichtig!**

**Heyho da binsch widda!**

Grade frisch aus Berlin eingetrudelt, wo ich drei Wochen auf dem Bauernhof meines Onkels verbracht habe-OHNE INTERNET!

Tja, und dann komm ich wieder hier im heimischen NRW an und schau in meinen Briefkasten- 45 Mails, davon 6 Gmx-Nachrichten, Unzähligen Paidmails von einer Nachricht von Darkprincess of Slytherin und 2 Reviews (...)

Und in eben dieser Mail von Cess stand, dass das Antworten auf Reviews innerhalb von Kapitelnvon verboten worden ist!

Jetzt erklärt mir doch mal, wie eine interaktive Geschichte so funktionieren soll?

Tja, aber da ich die Reviw Antworten schon vor den drei Wochen Urlaub geschrieben habe und sowieso grade sehr pupertär und in einer widerspenstigen Stimmung bin, werde ich die Antworten drin lassen, und hoffen, dass ich nicht rausgeschmissen werde...

Sollte ich dennoch von geschmissen werde, würde es mich freuen, euch alle auf meiner Hp wieder zu sehen!

f r e e - h p . c o m / u / m i r i j am

Ihr könntet sowieso mal alle vorbeischauen #grins#

So, und nun um zu eigentlich Sinn dieser Einrichtung zurückzukehren widme ich mich jetzt den Reviewern.

(kleiner Kommentar: Lest euch doch bitte auch die Antworten zu den Fragen der anderen Reviewer durch, dann tauchen Fragen nicht mehrmals auf und ihr könnt euer Wissen erweitern! (-;)

**Cess**: Also ich schon fast von dir enttäuscht… ich dachte, dass wäre sooo offensichtlich, aber anscheinend doch nicht wirklich… auch gut:**Erbse**: Tja, die Bücher werden sich jetzt wohl ins Zeug leben müssen, um Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen Aber deine Fragen: Also, der erste Hinweis ist der Name von Adrian K.Calb. Und woher er sie kennt? Naja, er kennt sie eigentlich alle, Harry, Ron, Snape, Lady Schreckschraube, Väterchen Frost… Und nein, er ist (war) auch kein Durmstrangschüler. Aber gute Idee:**Lanthir:** Also gut, nochmal für alle: ES IST KEIN JÜNGERER SIRIUS UND AUCH NICHT SEIN SOHN! (grins) Aba Das ist die Richtige Richtung…#evil grin#:**Noire:** #flöt# Das ist die Richtige Richtung… #flöt#:**Vamp:** Black-clan… ist auch wieder nicht wirklich falsch. UND es ist jemand, den J.K.R. erwähnt hat… natürlich, es wäre sehr schwer für euch, eine Person zu erraten, die ich mir ausgedacht habe;) Und noch was: **manifestierteuchdochnichtalleaufdieschwarzenhaare**…:**BlachNightmare16:** Also der Vorname… Um ehrlich zu sein, DER hat überhaupt keine Bedeutung #smirk#:**Tashgan:** Hey danke! Natürlich nehme ich dir Kritik nicht übel, bin sogar stolz darauf, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst, mir welche zu schreiben! Das mit den Rechtsschreibfehlern tut mir leid! Ich versuche es besser zu machen ;) Auch das mit dem kursiven Schreiben ist gut, aber ich hatte die Gedankengänge eigentlich auch so markiert…. Ist nur anscheinend beim Hochladen alles futsch gegangen… ich werd's aber besser machen, versprochen! Noch viel Spaß bei den folgenden Caps!

So, alles beantwortet, wieder Verwirrung gestiftet und neugierig gemacht?

Na dann mal los! ;)

**Kapitel 3: Indem Harry starrt und Ron wieder mit „filigranen" Monstern konfrontiert wird**

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war ein durchaus interessantes Fach.

Wenn man auf tasmanische Beuteltiere stand.

Die waren unglaublich sensibel, wie Hagrid erklärte.

„Klar!", wisperte Ron, sichtlich begeistert, wandte den Blick aber aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht von den schwarzen Wollknäueln, die in einer offenen Kiste zwischen Hagrid und den Schülern rumtobten.

„Die sehn doch netter aus als die ostasiatischen Satanvögel von letzter Woche", brummte Neville, der seit einer kleines Auseinandersetzung mit eben diesem Federvieh einen Riss im Ohrläppchen hatte.

„Ich frag mich, was die wohl fressen", murmelte Ron bleich, als aus einem der Wollknäuel plötzlich eine Klaue mit sieben sehr scharf aussehenden Krallen wuchs.

Harry antwortete nicht. Er beobachtete auch die tasmanischen Beuteltiere nicht. Sein Blick galt jemandem, der etwas abseits der restlichen Schüler stand.

Ein Junge mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare lehnte gegen die Steinwand von Hagrids Hütte, während die anderen seitlich der Hütte um die Kiste standen.

Harry war dieser Junge schon aufgefallen, als sie über die Ländereien gegangen waren.

Es war schon nach zwei Uhr, die Sonne schien vor dem ersten Schnee noch mal alles geben zu wollen, und so hatten die Gryffindors und Huffelpuffs unter blauen Himmel Unterricht.

Harry zwang sich, Hagrid wenigstens zuzuhören.

„…sind eigentlich friedlich, aber etwas wild. Werden schnell zutraulich, musst sie nur fleißig füttern. Haben gefährliche Krallen, man sollte sich nicht mit den flauschigen Dingern anlegen…"

„_Flauschig_?", quiekte Ron und zog an Harrys Ärmel. „Ich will hier weg, Harry. Lass uns spazieren, ja? Ich find den Wald schön, sollen wir nicht Aragog besuchen gehen?"

Harry schnellte herum. Langsam wachte er aus seiner Trance auf.

„Reg dich ab, ich pass auf, versprochen", flüsterte er Ron zu. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Jungen. Dieser sah ihn ebenfalls an.

Irgendetwas störte ihn an diesem Jungen. Diese schwarzen Haare, das schmale Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen… das kam ihn alles bekannt vor.

„Was fixierst du eigentlich so, Sucher?", zischte Ron, dem seiner Meinung nach viel zu wenig Beachtung zu teil wurde.

„Schau dir mal den Jungen da an", flüsterte Harry, ohne wegzusehen.

„Ja und? Scheint neu zu sein. Sonst noch was?"

„Kommt der dir nicht bekannt vor?"

„Hm. Lange schwarze Haare. Snape?"

„Quatsch! Schau dir doch mal das Gesicht an!"

„Hohe Wangenknochen, dunkle Augen, dünne Augenbrauen, aristokratische Nase-"

„Du weißt was aristokratisch bedeutet?"

„Hey, stell dir vor, ich kann sogar lesen!"

„Ist ja schon gut, sei nicht immer direkt beleidigt. Also mach weiter…. Seit wann beobachtest du eigentlich so gut?"

„… _Ich_ lebe halt in der Realität, Sucher. _Du_ siehst ja auch immer so aus, als würdest du auf dem Mond rumlaufen und Planeten bestaunen!"

„…Echt?"

„Ja! So, und jetzt zurück zu deinem mysteriösen Fremden. Er könnte mit Malfoy verwandt sein. Da kuck mal, der grinst plötzlich! _Genauso_ hämisch grinst das Frettchen auch immer! Macht der sich über uns lustig? Na warte…"

„Hey Ron, beruhig dich! Nein, glaube nicht, dass der was mit Frettchen zu tun hat. Aber vielleicht… Man! Ich will jetzt wissen, wer der Typ ist! Das macht mich wahnsinnig!"

„Jetzt beruhig du dich aber mal, man!", murmelte Ron nüchtern.

„So, und jetzt füttert die kleinen Dinger, genau so wie ich euch's grade erklärt hab! Aber immer zu dritt, das is sicherer!"

„Oh-oh", entwich es Harry, „Hast du ne Ahnung, was- Hey Ron! Wo läufst du denn hin?"

Aber der hochgewachsene Rotschopf war schon mit großen Schritten Richtung Hagrids Hütte verschwunden.

Harry dämmerte das Vorhaben seines besten Freundes, und ganz unauffällig drehte er sich pfeifend um und beobachtete, wie ihr Lehrer etwa ein Dutzend kleiner Kisten irgendwo hergeholt hatte und jetzt die tasmanischen Beuteltiere einzeln in diese verstaute, wobei er Handschuhe aus Drachenhaut trug. Jede Kiste wurde dann an eine Dreiergruppe übergeben, die sich dann über die Wiese verteilten und sich mit den Viechern beschäftigten. Kurzerhand entschloss er sich, schon mal so einen Satansbraten zu besorgen.

„Hey Harry! Wie ich sehe hast du uns schon so ein Ekelspaket besorgt!"

Harry richtete sich aus seiner hockenden Position auf, in der er das schwarze Bündel beobachtet hatte und drehte sich zu Ron um, der den amüsiert aussehenden Schwarzhaarigen im Schlepptau hatte.

„_Das_", der Rothaarige deutete auf seine Begleitung, „Ist Adrian K.Calb. Und _das_", er deutete auf seinen besten Freund, der sich vorkam wie im falschen Film, „Ist Harry Potter. Ich sehe, eben dieser hat es verpasst, Futter und Handschuhe zu besorgen. Ich geh das eben nachholen", und weg war er.

_Du wirst leiden! Ja, mein bester Freund, ich werde dir unglaubliche Schmerzen zufügen, jaRonald Weasley, komm nur zurück!_

„Hi!"

_Toll Potter, Glanzleistung!_

„Du hast mich vorhin angestarrt."

_Scheiße, aufgeflogen! Leugnen, alles leugnen!_

„Ja?"

„Warum?"

_Tja, ich geh dann mal… Nudeln kochen. (A.N.: Chrm chrm. A-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-r Insider)_

„Ähm", fing Harry an, schluckte dann und versuchte möglichst fest zu sprechen, schließlich war er ja kein Kind mehr.

„Du erinnerst mich da an jemanden, aber ich komm einfach nicht drauf."

_Das hört sich wirklich scheiße an. Streicht das._

„Ach wirklich? Eine bekannte Persönlichkeit?"

_Könnte man so sagen. Könnte._

„Äh- ein Massenmörder."

_DAS macht beliebt. Gut gemacht, Harry. Wirklich, ganz toll!_

Harry entschied sich dafür, nichts mehr zu sagen, und sah sich möglichst unauffällig nach Ron um.

„So", meldete sich Adrian kurz sarauf wieder zu Wort, „Du meinst also wirklich, dass ich einer Person ähnlich sehe, die _ein Massenmörder_ ist?"

_Ja- __n__ein..._

Harry beobachtete interessiert die Schüler auf der Wiese um sie herum, die schon, mehr oder weniger, angefangen hatten, die Tiere zu füttern.

„Ach weißt du", sagte er beiläufig, mied es jedoch Adrian anzusehen, „Eigentlich ist die Person gar kein Mörder. Nicht wirklich, weißt du."

„Will ich auch meinen", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Junge gedämpft. Harry stockte und starrte ihn nun unverhohlen an.

„Wie-?"

Doch Harry kam nicht mehr dazu den mysteriösen Jungen zu fragen, was er damit meinte, denn Ron trat zu den beiden und wedelte mit etwas, was wie ein abgetrennter Aalkopf aussah.

„Diese Ratten im Schafspelz scheinen auf Fischhirn zu stehen", erklärte Ron, und betrachtete angeekelt das triefende Etwas in seiner Hand.

„Und, wer will das Ding füttern?", fügte er beiläufig hinzu. Harry grinste. Ron hatte es noch nie mit Tieren. Oder Monstern. Je nachdem.

„Ich trau den Dinger nicht wirklich… hab ich noch nie… glaub ich zumindest… schon was länger her...", meldete sich Adrian geistesabwesend zu Wort, der seit Rons Ankunft zwischen dem Aalkopf und dem Beuteltier und zurück sah und anscheinend versuchte, sich an etwas zu erinnern.

Harry starrte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen wieder an und wollte schon zu einer Frage ansetzten, als Ron ihm den Drachenhauthandschuh in die Hände drückte.

„Tja Sucher, dann bleibst nur noch du übrig. Viel Spaß!"

Harry sah seinen Besten Freund nur verdattert an. Adrian hob interessiert eine Augenbraue.

„Sucher?"

Ron grinste, Harry widmete sich verlegen dem _flauschigen_…. Monster.

„Sag mal", fing Ron an, während Harry ein Tauziehen um seine Hand begann, „Warum bist du eigentlich erst jetzt heu dazugekommen? Bist du umgezogen?"

„Nein. Meine Familie", er stockte und sah sich um. Doch da sie etwas abseits der anderen Schülergruppen standen, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie jemand hörte. Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen wandte er sich wieder zu Ron und Harry, der in deinem Kampf ums Überleben kurz inne hielt.

„Mein Familie ist ein bisschen durchgeknallt."

„Verstehe", sagte Ron schlicht, „Das kenn ich."

„In wiefern durchgeknallt?", hakte Harry nach, dessen Wissensdurst noch lange nicht gestillt war. Der Junge der lebt musterte den Schwarzhaarigen gespannt, wobei er nicht bemerkte, dass der tasmanische Satansbraten den Aalkopf schon fast vollständig verschlungen hatte und sich jetzt über den Drachenhauthandschuh hermachte, an dem es aber gottseidank erst mal zu knabbern hatte.

„Tja weiß du, meine Verwandten schienen alle... sehr verkorkste Weltvorstellungen zu haben. Na ja, ihr Pech", er seufzte theatralisch.

„Sind sie... tot?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Äh... ja. Aber das ist nicht besonders schlimm. Ich konnte sie eh nie leiden. Und außerdem, nachdem sie alle für ihren irren Wahn verreckt waren, konnte ich selber entscheiden. Und deswegen mache ich jetzt meinen Abschluss auf Hogwarts", endete er und deutete um sich herum.

„Meine Familie hat echt ´ne Rad ab, aber mir wäre es nicht wirklich egal, wenn die alle verschwinden würden", murmelte Ron, etwas irritiert.

„Konntest du denn echt niemanden leiden?"

Adrian seufzte, und für einen Moment huscht ein sarkastisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Während er dann sprach, hatte er zwar seinen Kopf Ron zu gewandt, doch fixierten seine Augen, verdeckt von seinen langen Haaren, aufmerksam Harry.

„Doch, einen. Er war aber nur ein sehr entfernter Verwandter, und ist auch tot. Oder so ähnlich", fügte er leise hinzu.

Harry stockte, seine Augen weiteten sich unnatürlich bei der Erkenntnis.

„Sirius...", formte er tonlos mit den Lippen.

Adrian lächelte.

Harry sprang auf und ging auf den halben Kopf größeren Jungen zu, doch dann ertönte eine tiefe Stimme über ihnen.

„Mr Calb? Hab grade ne Eule erhalten. Sie soll´n sich in Dumbeldores Büro melden! Jetzt aba zack zack! Wir woll´n den Direktor doch net warten lass´n, oda?"

Hagrid war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht, wobei er sie ast um ihre eigene Körpergröße überragte.

„Natürlich nicht. Ron, Harry, wir sehen uns noch. War nett euch kennen gelernt zu haben!"

Damit drehte sich Adrian verschmitz grinsend um und ließ über die Ländereien zum Schloss hinauf.

Ron, der seit Harrys Eröffnung in ungläubiges Schweigen verfallen war, stierte dem mysteriösen Schwarzhaarigen ebenso wie Harry hinterher.

„Der... der Typ ist mir Sirius verwandt? _Dem_ Sirius Black?", kam es heiser von Ron.

„Ich muss ihm hinterher", flüsterte Harry geistesabwesend, mehr zu sich selbst.

Bevor Ron aus seiner Trance aufwachen konnte um sich nach Harry umzusehen, war eben dieser schon losgelaufen.

Ron blieb sehr verwirrt und alleine neben einem in seiner Kiste tobenden tasmanischen Beuteltier zurück.

Bestandsaufnahme

_(Nachtrag)_

Ronald Weasley

#flöt#

Jetzt hammse mich...

#irre rumspring#

#chrm chrm#

Nun gut, wenden wir uns den Fakten zu:

Mein lieber Scholli, aus dem kleinen Ronni ist ein stattlicher junger Mann geworden, gut gebaut, charmant, witzig, offen. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Was soll man dazu noch sagen? Hat sich gut gemacht, der Junge. Das wird Mad Eye gefallen, wenn er dann bald so einen Aurorenanwärter vor sich sitzen hat. Er weiß ja nicht, dass sein und Harrys Name auf der Warteliste schon vorgemerkt ist... #kicher#

Damit kommen wir schon zum nächsten...

Harry Potter

#rofl#

Kann der ein blödes Gesicht machen!

#aufm Tisch tanz#

Jaja, ich weiß, ich weiß, die Fakten... #murmel#

Tja Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, und überlebte natürlich, das ist auch nicht unwichtig.

Was soll man zu dem Jungen sagen, der die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, rettete als er noch Windeln trug und von da an immer wieder seine Hand gegen den dunklen Lord erhob?

Was soll man zu diesem jungen Mann sagen?

Vielleicht, dass er ein Kind ist. Ein bescheidener, schüchterner, zuvorkommender, unscheinbarer Schüler. Der Knackpunkt ist seine verdammte Neugierde, sein Mut und seine Tapferkeit, oder Tollkühnheit, die ihn immer wieder in gefährliche Situationen bringen werden. Aber er hat sich mehr als einmal bewiesen, und wird das auch weiterhin tun.

Boahr ey.

DAS war doch mal voll poetisch. Ich wette, Sniffelus wäre geschockt, solche Sätze von mir zu hören. Ach nein, auweia, streicht dass, Väterchen Frost kriegt ne Krise wenn er das liest, ich soll doch nett sein... Aua, ich weiß, Severus ist gut und steht auf unserer Seite und ich bin erwachsen und sollte über die schlechten Einflüsse und Meinung diverser Persönlichkeiten drüberstehen, aber na ja, aber das ständiges Gemeckere hat abgefärbt ab...

#...murmelblöderSniffelusmurmel...#

So, ich werde mich jetzt den aktuellen Bewertungen widmen, und dann scheint Ende zu sein, ein kleiner Besuch noch, die meisten wissens ja schon, aber da sind noch zwei, die ich gerne wieder sehen würde…


	4. Chapter 4

**JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Genau .2. Personen haben es rausgefunden, .1. Person hat die Antwort ERWÄHNT, aber für belanglos befunden-

Und der Rest scheint die Person nicht mal rausfinden zu können, wenn sie vor ihnen HULLA TANZT UND DRACO FLACHLEGT!

Ich bin wirklich echt schwer enttäuscht… #grins# … und aufs Höchste amüsiert! Denn anscheinend kann ich Personen ü-b-e-r-h-a-u-p-t nicht beschreiben, sonst wäre „mein lieber" Adrian schon im ersten Cap aufgeflogen. Naja, was soll´s, so hattet ihr wenigstens länger was von ihm, denn nun fliegt er auf, wie versprochen, da zwei von euch Adrians wahre Identität rausgefunden haben. Es waren übrigens „**Harry-Potter-wird-sterben!"** und **„Dragonqueen of Darkness12" **die Adrian haben auffliegen lassen. Und an der Lösung vorbei geschossen ist **„****Morgana McGonagall****"**

Hier noch ein großen Dankeschön an alle restlichen Revier:

Tasghan, DarkPrincess of Slytherin, Black Nightmare16, Dragonqueen of Darkness12, Skagirl05, Harry-Potter-wird-sterben, Morgana McGonagall, Weide, Lanthir, Carlith, Nina-issaja, vamp, Noire, erbsenpuerre undCelina-Hp. DANKE! Ihr seid alle TOLL!

Und hier noch der Hinweis, dass ich auf meiner Hp die Geschichte meiner besten Freundin hinstelle, dxie den epischen Namen "Schattenjäger" trägt und wirklich klasse ist, wenn auch keine FF. Über mein Profil findet ihr den Link zu meiner Hp. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal vorbeischaut!

(... ich wette, ich nerve euch langsam mit meiner schnöden Hp, aber ich will da einmal mehr Besuch drauf haben #egoistisch ist#)

Und nun und hier das letzte Kapitel…

**Kapitel 4: Irre, Rumm´s und Wooosh´s **

Leicht gelangweilt stierte Ginny aus dem Fenster. V.g.d.d.K. war zwar ihr Lieblingsfach, doch den Zauber, den sie im Moment lernten, konnte sie schon seit letztem Jahr, aus den DA Treffen.

Pr Lupin, der nach der Entschärfung der Gesetzgebung im Bezug auf die Beschäftigung von Werwölfen wieder unterrichtete, überprüfte nacheinander alle Pilze, die vor ihnen in kleinen Kübeln auf den Tischen standen. Diese salamanderroten Giftaugenpilze schwankten leicht hin und her, und wenn sie Feinde in ihrer Umgebung spürten, stießen sie wabernde, rötliche Rauchschwaden aus, die eine lähmende Wirkung hatten, ähnlich wie Bann-Sprüche.

„Rrepident" ist der Gegenspruch für einfache bis mittelschwere Lähmzauber, die er einfach verpuffen ließ, wie eben die Wölkchen, die aus ihren Pilzen stiegen.

Ginny wandte ihren Blick und betrachtete ihren Pilz, der ziemlich abgeschlafft aussah und erschöpft schnaufte, da sie seinen gesamten Vorrat an Rauchschwaden verpufft hatte.

Lupin trat näher an ihren Tisch, und mit einem funkelnden Blick und gesenkter Stimme sagte er: „Harry hat richtig Talent, er sollte meinen Job machen."

Dann fügte er für alle verständlich hinzu:

„Schaut auch mal bitte eben Ginnys Pilz an. So sollten eure Gewächse am Ende der Stunde aussehen. Ginny ist jetzt schon fertig und kann wie ihr später auch, schon mit dem Protokoll anfangen. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Ginny lief leicht rosa an und packte Pergament und Feder heraus, um mit ihrer neuen Aufgabe anzufangen. Sie hatte das Blatt grade mit Namen und Datum versehen, als die Tür aufging und jemand hereinstürmte.

Professor Lupin drehte sich flink um und trat nach vorne zum Pult, wo nun ein schlanker Junge mit schwarzen Haaren stand und sich die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Überhaupt sah er so aus, als wäre er grade von London hierher gelaufen. Lupin trat etwas irritiert neben den Jungen und musterte ihn.

„Was willst du den hier, Adrian? Du solltest doch erst nächste Stunde mit den Ravenclaws auftauchen?"

„Tja", keuchte der Schwarzhaarige atemlos und grinste dann leicht verlegen, „Jemand hat bei Hagrid eine Kiste aufgedeckt und eine lila Pixy freigesetzt, die nun die Schüler attackiert. Professor Hagrid hat daraufhin die Stunde beendet, und ich dachte, nach dieser Aufregung könnte ich vielleicht in ihrem Unterricht warten. Ich glaube, dieses aufgedeckte Pixy hat es auf mich abgesehen, und ich würde mich hier sicherer fühlen als in den Gängen…"

Remus Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig und Ginny sah ein Lächeln über das zerfurchte Gesicht ihres Lehrers huschen.

„Am bestens setzt du dich neben", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und griff Ginnys Blick auf, „Miss Weasley. Sie ist schon fertig und du kannst ihr Gesellschaft leisten."

Ginny lief knallrot an, da einige Schüler, die dem Gespräch gefolgt waren, nun sie anstarrten. Das war definitiv zuviel Aufmerksamkeit an einem Tag. Ginny beugte sich peinlich berührt über ihr Pergament und gab vor, schwer beschäftigt zu sin. Erst als neben ihr ein Stuhl zurückgezogen wurde und sich jemand neben sie setzte, wagte sich Ginny vorsichtig durch die Klasse zusehen. Selbst die neugierigen Schüler waren wieder mit ihren Pilzen beschäftigt. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf nach recht, wo es sich der schwarzhaarige Junge bequem gemacht hatte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick irgendwann und lächelte Schüchtern. Das gab Ginny ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder, und sie lächelte freundlich zurück.

„Hi, ich bin Ginny. Du bist Adrian, oder? Wie geht's?"

„Müde, war ein anstrengender Tag", antwortete er und stürzte sein Kinn auf seine Hand.

„Ach ja? Was hast du denn schon alles so gemacht?"

„Naja, viel unterschiedliches, aber das was ich kontinuierlich mache, ist anstrengend im Aufrechterhalten", antwortete er und grinste schief.

„So", stellte Ginny interessiert fest und musterte Adrian eindringlich, „Und was machst du so dauerhaft?"

„Ach weißt du, eigentlich hab ich's nicht mehr so mit Schule. Ich bin schon wesentlich weiter. Das hier mache ich eigentlich nur noch Nebenberuflich, weil meine Fähigkeiten momentan überflüssig sind."

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch dann nickte sie.

„Verstehe."

_Armer Irrer._

„Dann benutzt du wohl auch nicht deinen richtigen Namen in diesem Scheinberuf, oder?"

Adrian nickte.

„Natürlich. Obwohl Adrian K.Calb nicht halb so schlimm ist wie mein richtiger Name."

_Adrian K.Calb…? Ist klar, hab schon kapiert._

Adrian schwieg eine Weile und sah sehr nachdenklich aus, doch dann schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben und wandte sich Ginny zu.

„Aber weißt du was?", flüsterte Adrian verschwörerisch und beugte sich weiter zu ihr, „Arthur kriegt ne Beförderung!"

Ginnys Mund klappte auf, klappte zu, und noch während sich diese Bewegung wiederholte beendete Pr Lupin den Unterricht.

Adrian hatte sie weiterhin mit verschmitz funkelnden Augen angesehen und stand nun mit einem Grinsen auf, um langsam aus der Klasse zu schlendern. Ginny fing sich erst, als schon sämtliche Schüler rausgeeilt waren (sie hatten jetzt Zaubertränke), Lupin ihr zurief, ob sie festgewachsen sei und Adrian schon fast aus dem Klassenraum getreten war.

In Windeseile stopfte Ginny ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche, hing sie sich beim Hinausstürmen um und erkannte gerade noch, wie Adrian bei der nächsten Biegung nach links schlenderte.

Die Rothaarige sprintete ihm nach und wäre fast mit Harry zusammen geknallt, der von rechts in sie hineinrannte. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch Harry winkte gehetzt ab.

„Nein- keine Zeit- hab schon fast ne Viertelstunde nach dem Typen da vorne gesucht- ist mit Sirius verwandt- muss weiter-"

„Aber-", fing Ginny an, der nun ein Licht aufgegangen war, doch Harry winkte ab, schon weitergehend.

„Ich komm mit", rief Ginny dann. Harry sah sie zwei Sekunden verwirrt an, dann nickte er.

Zusammen rannten sie Adrian hinterher, der schon wieder hinter einer Kreuzung verschwunden war. Sie bogen um die Ecke und sahen Adrian etwa in der Mitte des Korridors schlendern. Harry sprintete los, Ginny folgte nicht minder schnell, als sich eine Tür links von ihnen plötzlich öffnete und Hermione, einen Stapel Bücher vor sich tragend, den Korridor betrat-

RUMMS!

„Au, verdammt! Was zur Hölle und bei Merlins Bart soll das? Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin, und ich wüsste keinen vernünftigen Grund- HARRY? UND DU AUCH GINNY? Also echt, ich bin schwer enttäuscht von-"

„Er verschwindet schon wieder!", rief Ginny aus, ungeachtet Hermiones Rede, und folgte Harry, der sich schon aufgerappelt hatte und nun dem Korridor nach rechts folgte.

„Was ist eigentlich los?", rief Hermione ihr hinterher.

„Adrian! Wir- ich, naja, Harry vielleicht auch, aber ich weiß auf jeden Fall, wer _er_ ist!"

Hermiones Mund klappte auf, die drei Bücher, die sie inzwischen wieder aufgesammelt hatte, fielen ihr wieder aus den Händen. Ginny winkte Hermione, ihr zu folgen, die nickte und rannte hinter ihr hinter.

Die beiden Mädchen konnten Harry am Ende des Flures erkennen, wie er an der nächsten Kreuzung schliddernd zum Stehen kam und sich hastig umblickte. Kurz nachdem er nach links rannte, holten sie ihn ein.

Adrian schlenderte immer noch seelenruhig den Korridor entlang, diesmal würden sie ihn einholen, zehn Meter, sieben, fünf-

WOOOSH!

Etwas sausten über ihren Köpfen an ihnen vorüber, wie kalter Winde, und sie konnten Peeves erkennen, kurz bevor-

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DU VERDAMMTER DRECKSKERL! MEINE FRISUR! MEINE KLAMOTTEN! ICH BIN KLETSCHNASS! WENN DU NICHT SCHON TOT WÄRST, WÜRDE ICH DICH EIGENHÄNDIG ZERQUETSCHEN, DU EINGBILDETER HAUFEN MENSCHLICHEN DASEINS!"

Den dreien klappten die Kiefer runter; die schrille Frauenstimme musste wohl in jedem Winkel des Schlosses zu hören gewesen sein. Etwas in ziemlich nassen Kleidern hüpfte vor ihnen rum und spritzte sie nass. Einen Meter darüber grölte Peeves und kugelte sich in der Luft vor Lachen.

„Ähm", fing Hermione verlegen an,

die als erste ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte,

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte-"

Das war der Moment, indem sich Tonks wütend umdrehte, ihre kurzen, pinken Haare klebten nass an ihrer Stirn, und Hermione tödlich anfunkelte.

„JETZT FANG AUCH NOCH AN, MICH ZU SIEZEN! MEIN GOTT, ICH BIN NOCH NICHT MAL DREIßIG!"

o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Tonks sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Inzwischen waren auch eine amüsierte Pr McGonagall, die verzweifelt versuchte, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, und Professor Dumbeldore, Zitronenbonbons lutschend und fröhlich vor sich hinsummend, eingetroffen. Von ihm erfuhren sie, dass Tonks den Auftrag hatte, sie und ihre Entwicklung nach Ende des Krieges zu „analysieren", da sie wahrscheinlich nicht mit ihm über ihre Probleme geredet hätten. Tonks stand grummelnd daneben und ließ sich von Minerva, immer noch mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen, mit einem Föhnstrahl aus ihrem Zauberstab trocknen. Als kurz darauf Ron eintraf, der Harry gesucht hatte, und Tonks sah, brach diese über den total überwältigten und fast Ohmnachtsnahem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht in schallendes Gelächelter aus.

Bestandsaufnahme

_# Ginny Weasley #_

Molly hat Recht in der Annahme, sich Sorgen um ihre Jüngste (und einzige) zu machen. Hui, ist der Rotschopf heißt geworden. Ron und Harry sind wirklich blind, wenn sie sich nicht bald Hermione und Ginny krallen.

Huch, ich schweife ab…

Die jüngste Weasley hat wohl alles gut überstanden und verarbeitet. Sie hat Gottseidank gute Freunde, denn von Voldemort besessen zu werden muss ziemlich schrecklich sein.

Und- Ginny ist schrecklich klug. Sie hat's schneller begriffen als Hermione, oder Harry, und von dem hätte ich echt mehr erwartet.

Aber naja, Nobodys perfect-

… hat da nicht wer gehustet…?

_# Remus Lupin #_

Meiner Meinung nach ist Lupin ein echtes Original.

Er hat von all meinen Bekannten den besten Musikgeschmack und ist ein klasse Tänzer, wie er mir heute wieder einmal bewiesen hat. Väterchen Frost hat nämlich zur Feier meines Aufgeflogenen Auftrags in seinem Büro eine kleine Fete geschmissen.

Aber naja, die Fakten…

Das mit Sirius hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen. Mehr wahrscheinlich als jeden anderen. Dabei hatte er es noch am schwersten, weil er sich für Harrys verantwortlich gefühlt hatte und seine Trauer nicht gezeigt hat.

Jetzt ist Harry auf dem besten Weg ein gewissenhafter Zauberer zu werden, er hat seine Verluste verarbeitet, und das hat wahrscheinlich auch Remus geholfen.

Nun ist er-

… _sehr aufgebracht darüber, dass du selbst mich analysierst_

hey, hör auf, in mein Auftragbüchlein zu schreiben!

_Mal sehen, es ist alt, vergilbt, ein schwarzer Umschlag… du hast das nicht zufällig von einem Schwarzmagier bekommen?_

Nein.

_Du lügst._

Gar nicht wahr!

_Doch. Dein Nacken wird dann immer blassrosa._

Stier mir nicht in den Nacken! Da hat dein Blick nun wirklich nichts zu suchen!

_Hey, ich hab die letzten sechs Lieder lang auf deinen Körper gestiert, und dir hat's gefallen (Ich weiß, dass du mich ebenfalls gemustert hast. Und versuche nicht mehr, einen Werwolf zu belügen!)_

_Warum stört dich dein Nacken?_

Weil ich ihn mir verspannt habe und wenn ich deinen Blick da spüre erinnert mich dass an den Schmerz.

_Soll ich dich massieren?_

Hey, Werwölfe können nicht schnurren! Was bist du denn für ein komischer Vogel?

_. Quak ._

_Ente gut, alles gut!_


End file.
